waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh
|shorts = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore |shows = Walt Disney anthology series Welcome to Pooh Corner The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse The Book of Pooh My Friends Tigger and Pooh A Poem Is... Doc McStuffins (guest appearance) |games = |rides = |animator = Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston (''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Mark Henn, Rachel R. Bibb, Ruben A. Aquino, Mario Furmanczyk (Winnie the Pooh) |voice = Sterling Holloway (1966-1977) Hal Smith (1977-1986) Jim Cummings (1988-present) |inspiration = Winnie-the-Pooh was created by A. A. Milne |awards = Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame |fullname = Edward Winnie-the-Pooh Bear |alias = |personality = Slow, naive, gluttonous, caring, sweet, gentle, quiet, friendly, dim-witted, impulsive, forgetful, lovable, simple-minded, gullible, illiterate, childlike, oblivious, thoughtful, honest, ignorant, positive, lazy, polite |appearance = Obese yellow teddy bear, both black beady eyes and nose, red short-sleeved shirt |occupation = Super Sleuth (in My Friends Tigger and Pooh) |alignment = Good |goal = To keep his tummy full of honey |home = His house in the Hundred Acre Wood |friends = Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Roo, Gopher, Kanga, Kessie, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Heffalumps, Nasty Jack, Wooster, Mama Heffalump, Papa Heffalump, Bruno, Dexter, Crows, Pack Rats, Skippy |enemies = Bees, Skullasaurus, Heffalumps (formerly), Woozles, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Nasty Jack (formerly), Nasty Jack's Gang, Wooster (formerly), Crud, Smudge, Crows (formerly), Bugs, Bruno (formerly), Pack Rats (formerly), The Backson |likes = Honey, his friends, balloons, cookies, sleeping, morning exercises, songs, Christmas, autumn, his tummy rumbling, blustery days |dislikes = Bees, running out of honey, floods, the thought of losing Christopher Robin, woozles |powers = Invulnerability (designed as a stuffed animal, filled with fluff) Communication with bees (in The Book of Pooh) |weapons = Popgun |quote = "Oh, bother!" "Think, think, think!" "Oh, stuff and fluff."}} Winnie the Pooh (or Pooh for short) is an anthropormorphic stuffed teddy bear belonging to Christopher Robin. He first appeared as the titular protagonist of the short Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, which would eventually become a segment in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Pooh is based off of the character of the same name from the book of the same name, written by A.A. Milne. Background Pre-Disney "Winnie-the-Pooh," as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young owner Christopher Robin and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during , who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. Personality Pooh is described as being stuffed with fluff, as well as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone; he is also very childlike and likable. He can be very courageous in tough times and is consulted when trouble occurs. Pooh is also known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his appetite. When he runs out, he often travels to Rabbit's home to borrow some or sometimes goes to a beehive to get some from the bees. Loyal to his friends and often entitled to "leader of the group". Pooh has a knack for being very optimistic during times of despair. Out of all the animals, Pooh is the one who is the closest to Christopher Robin. He is also shown to be very forgetful and slow on the uptake. Physical Appearance Pooh is an anthropomorphic teddy bear. He is short, has yellow fur, and a round belly. He has black dot eyes, a black nose, a short snout, and small round ears. There is also stitching on his belly and bottom, which is only visuable when it rips open. He only wears a small red short-sleeved shirt, in which his belly hangs out of. Film Appearances ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh features prominently in the first two segments, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and plays a supporting role in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a rain cloud, using mud. Even with Christopher Robin's assistance, however, all of Pooh's attempts fail. Afterward, Pooh decides to go over to Rabbit's house, as Rabbit always invites him to lunch. In reality, Rabbit fears these visits but reluctantly gives in. Unfortunately, Pooh eats so much honey, that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. As the only remedy is to wait until Pooh grows thinner, Pooh must wait to be pulled from the door. At one point, Pooh meets Gopher (not in the book), who offers to dig him out, but is chased off when Gopher offers to give Pooh more honey. Finally, Pooh grows thin enough that he can be removed, but Christopher Robin and friends pull him so hard that Pooh nearly flies out of the book before landing in a honey tree, where he happily eats. In the next segment, Pooh learns from Gopher that it is "Winds-Day", so Pooh travels to wish his friends a Happy "Winds-Day". Pooh is forced to rescue Piglet via Piglet's unraveled scarf when the strong winds blow Piglet away. During the adventure, Pooh inadvertently harvests Rabbit's carrots while plowing through Rabbit's garden. Later on in the day, Pooh pays a visit to Owl. During the visit, Owl's tree home blows over and is deemed unrepairable. That night, as Pooh is at home, he is unexpectedly visited by Tigger. Tigger introduces himself and leaves as quickly as he came. However, Pooh is terrified by the stories of the honey-stealing Heffalumps and Woozles Tigger spoke of and takes measures to protect the honey. That night, Pooh dreams of the honey thieves and awakens to a flood. Pooh manages to get to a tree limb with some honeypots but falls into the river while eating. Pooh eventually floats into Piglet, inadvertently rescuing his friend from the flood. Both arrive at Christopher Robin's home, and Pooh is given a party in honor of his actions after the flood ends. When Piglet chooses to let the homeless Owl have his home, Pooh offers to let Piglet live with him. In the third segment, Pooh is roped into Rabbit's plan to lose Tigger in the mist as a punishment for his excessive bouncing. However, Pooh, Rabbit, and Piglet become lost themselves. Rabbit walks off on his own, and Pooh is able to get himself and Piglet home, claiming that his honeypots were calling to his stomach. In the winter, Pooh and Piglet are walking through the woods, when they notice that Tigger and Roo are stuck in a tree. After getting Christopher Robin, Roo is saved by jumping down onto Christopher Robin's coat. Tigger is eventually brought down by the Narrator. At the end, Pooh is taught to bounce by Tigger. The closing scene of the film shows Pooh and friends dealing with the fact that Christopher Robin must go away to school. ''Pooh's Grand Adventure Once upon a last day of a golden summer, Christopher Robin does not have the heart to tell Pooh Bear of his departure to school the next day. Although the two have fun playing the whole day, Christopher Robin is unable to tell Pooh where he's going, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." The next morning, Pooh discovers a honeypot with an attached note - however, he doesn't know how to read. As he goes around to see Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore, it's clear that the group needs Christopher Robin's help and advice with their own obstacles and none of them are able to read either. From reading the note, Owl reports that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous land called Skull against his will. Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Great Unknown" of the Hundred Acre Wood, warning them of the ferocious beast that lords over Skull, the "Skullasaurus". Soon after their departure, growls are heard off in the distance, and the group assumes that they are being pursued by the Skullasaurus. This causes all out panic and, being a "bear of very little brain", Pooh quickly proves unfit for leading his friends on this mission, leading Rabbit to assume command of the five. During their travels the group slowly realizes just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world: In a tranquil valley outside of a forest of thorns, Piglet is abducted by a swarm of butterflies, making him believe he is too afraid to do anything; at a ravine, Tigger doesn't have the strength to bounce out to safety, causing all his friends to plummet with him in their attempt to retrieve him; and finally, Rabbit realizes he is helpless with the map ripped in two, leaving the group lost in the mist. The group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin, but take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh, heartbroken, laments getting no closer to finding his dear friend Christopher Robin. In the morning, the five realize with horror that they took refuge in Skull Cave itself, the perilous den of the Skullasaurus. Though very much afraid, the five all split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own; however, the Skullasaurus' roars and growls eventually herd Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore together, who, mistaking Pooh's monstrously distorted reflection in a huge crystal to be the Skullasaurus, flee without Pooh. The bear becomes stuck in a narrow crevasse in the cave's crystals, and his muffled cries make the other four believe he has been killed and eaten by the Skullasaurus. Seeing the entrance to the "Eye of the Skull", where Christopher Robin supposedly is, the remaining four decide to push on for Pooh's memory, and are able to prove their potential: Rabbit proves his intelligence by devising a plan to reach the top, Tigger proves his strength by bouncing up there unassisted, and Piglet proves his bravery by getting Rabbit and Eeyore a way up to the ledge. Pooh has been watching this the whole time, and excitedly frees himself, only to hit a rock wall and descend into a deep pit, with no way out. While in despair at his permanent imprisonment and feeling sorry for himself, Pooh deduces that Christopher Robin is still with him in his heart, and it is enough to get the bear out of his sadness. The others reach the Eye of the Skull, and indeed find Christopher Robin alive and well, but explain that Pooh was seemingly killed by the Skullasaurus. Upon hearing the creature's roars again, Christopher Robin explains that they are only the growls of Pooh's stomach (Pooh had never eaten any of his honey because he had intended on saving it for when he found Christopher Robin), and explains he had to go to ''school not Skull, and he would return in the afternoon. This makes Rabbit realize that Owl was only joking. Christopher Robin rescues Pooh from the deep pit using a huge honeypot, much to the bear's joy. The six exit Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it is far less frightening than when they first arrived. Christopher Robin explains that since they were alone and afraid, it only appeared to be huge and menacing, and this proves true for all the obstacles they'd faced on their journey as they happily march home. That evening, Christopher Robin says he will return to school, but that they have no need to embark on another quest to find him since he will always return. Pooh declares that he will always be waiting for him, and the two happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the sanctuary of the Hundred Acre Wood. ''The Tigger Movie Pooh is busy gathering enough honey to last all winter until an energetic Tigger burst in. Tigger visited to ask Pooh if he could go bouncing but unfortunately, Pooh was too busy. Later Pooh helps Rabbit and his friends remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. The plan goes well until Tigger joins and ruins it. Pooh explains they will never be able to have as much fun with Tigger because they're not Tiggers. Heartbroken Tigger leaves and Pooh resumes to his day until he decides to find Tigger a family of his own. Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore search but Pooh becomes distracted with honey. He sings the hardworking and furious bees a lullaby. They dose off and the bear gets his honey. Owl gathers the friends to write a family letter to Tigger and Pooh suggests the quote "Eat well". Tigger believed it to be his true family so the friends disguise themselves as Tigger but are quickly revealed. Tigger leaves the woods so Roo goes to Pooh. Pooh Bear asks Rabbit to lead an expedition and they are off. They find Tigger and shows that they are his family which he accepts gratefully. At the end of the movie, Tigger presents Pooh with "enough honey to last all winter! Or at least until next Thursday." Piglet's Big Movie During a plan to obtain honey from the bees, Piglet makes several attempts to join his friends eventually saving them from the bees after their plan failed. Pooh gives credit only to Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore unaware of Piglet's actions. Pooh and friends learn Piglet is missing and to them for unknown reasons. Pooh uses Piglet's scrapbook to track him down eventually realizing how big a hero Piglet truly is. Soon enough the book is accidentally dismantled by Rabbit and Tigger. The friends track most pages but the cover and a few more pages are dangling over a log in a dangerous pose. Pooh, not caring about the danger goes after it anyway and nearly fell to his death but rescued by Piglet. The group is safe and the throw an appreciation party for their heroic friend. Pooh's Heffalump Movie A mysterious intruder has entered the Hundred Acre Woods and Rabbit knows there's only one thing it could be a Heffalump. To protect the woods, Pooh and his pals gather all the furniture, tools and honey they can find. The expedition begins the next morning. Piglet uses jellybeans to remember the way home but are eaten by Pooh the minute they touch the ground. Pooh and Piglet are lost and separated from the group. While searching for Rabbit and Tigger, they spot what appears to be a Heffalump. They use the skills and training they learned to rope up the beast but the creature turns out to be Rabbit and Tigger. Fearing a Heffalump is following them they flee and return home. All is good until footprints are all over from a Heffalump. They all set up trap and Pooh uses honey as bait. Oblivious to Pooh and the gang, Lumpy, a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. However, when they return, Pooh and the others misbelieve that the Heffalump has captured Roo, and make an attempt to trap him. He manages to escape, but after Roo lands in trouble, Lumpy's mother arrives and saves the young kangaroo. Realizing Heffalumps aren't savage beasts, things are set straight and the inhabitants of both the Hundred Acre Woods and Heffalumps Hallow become friends. Pooh, especially, warmed up to Lumpy after he learned he likes honey and is the first to realize that the "monster" they were all afraid of was just a mother looking for her baby. In the end, he narrates that though they were never able to catch a Heffalump, Lumpy "captured" all of them. In the sequel to ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Pooh and friends try to help Lumpy enjoy the fun of Halloween. ''Winnie the Pooh'' It is a regular morning in the Hundred Acre Woods and to Pooh seems like a great day until he finds himself out of honey. He goes out to find some in during which he runs from bees and screws up some of the text and eventually runs into a depressed Eeyore. Pooh's friend has yet again lost his tail and to learn what to do, Pooh and his friend go to Owl. The first thing to do is issue a reward for the finding of the tail, says the wise bird. The session is briefly interrupted when Pooh strongly believes Owl's caught a cold. Shortly after, Christopher Robin sets a contest for the finding of the tail. The winner gets a pot of honey. Pooh is then given the task to alert the woods that there is a very important thing to do. While he's out, Pooh runs into Tigger who attacks the balloon Pooh is holding. The balloon is attracted to the fur of Tigger which frightens him. Pooh claims the balloon wants to stay with Tigger who then suggests having him become a sidekick until he begins to worry about something wrong happening to him. Back at the contest, Pooh suggests a cuckoo clock. His victory is short-lived and Pooh's tail backfired. Frustrated, Pooh leaves while Piglet tries a balloon tail and Kanga tries a scarf tail. Meanwhile, Pooh is wandering off and runs into a sad Eeyore once again to learn that his scarf tail has unraveled. Eeyore walks away sadly and soon after Pooh finds a mysterious note on the door of Christopher Robin's house. Of course, Pooh could not read it himself and heads over to Owl's. Once there Owl has won the honeypot giving Eeyore a chalkboard that reads "Tael" as a tail. Pooh begins to speak about the note but becomes dumbstruck by the pot of honey. Owl notices the note and asks for further information. Pooh explains he is unable to read it but Owl claims he can. The note actually reads "Gone out, back soon." but Owl (not being able to read himself) claims the note is a distress call from Christopher Robin saying he's been kidnapped by a ferocious creature called the Backson. Pooh and his friends learn from Owl what the creature is. It's a monstrous beast that is responsible for all the horrible things in the woods. Rabbit advises a plan to capture the beast and the groups set off. "]] The friends, led by Rabbit; gather all the things the Backson destroy and dig a huge pit to trap him in. Pooh and Piglet go off to set up a false picnic for the Backson which leads into the pit. Piglet pulls out an empty honey pot and specifically tells Pooh it's just bait for the Backson. While the plan is in motion, Pooh and Piglet go to a beehive to obtain some honey. Instead, Piglet gets stuck and after saving him they are chased by the bees. They run back into Rabbit, who removes the hive from Piglet and puts it on a nearby tree (the bees return to the hive after the others left) and convinces Pooh to think about Christopher Robin instead of honey. Soon after Pooh begins to hear nothing but honey and visualize everything as honey. The trees, bees, ground all resemble either honey or honeypots. Pooh is transferred into a world of honey complete with giant floating honeypots and a honey sea. Pooh explores his new tropical getaway and soon enough it becomes paradise. He later awakens and instead of honey; is chowing down on mud. Pooh soon finds a honeypot sitting on the picnic blanket set up by Piglet and himself earlier. Pooh completely forgets the picnic is actually a trap after coming from his dream and goes after the empty pot sitting right in the middle of the blanket. "]] Pooh ends up falling into the pit and trapped. Rabbit and the others advise a plan to rescue Pooh by using an anchor tied onto Eeyore to create a rope. Instead, they are all trapped inside. Piglet is the only one that is not trapped until Tigger accidentally causes both him and Piglet to fall in. Pooh uses the text to create a ladder and they are free. As soon as they get out, something begins to emerge from the bushes. It is only Christopher Robin who sets things right. Later on, Pooh visits Owl for the honeypot but instead finds that Owl was using Eeyore's tail for a pulley for the door and decides to return it to Eeyore. After Pooh reunites Eeyore with his tail instead of getting his beloved honey at Owl's house, Christopher was so proud of Pooh that he was rewarded a giant honey pot. Pooh and Christopher Robin then walk off as the day ends. Other films Pooh was one of the popular cartoon characters featured in the crossover film Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Here, he belonged to a child named Corinn. In one scene, Pooh gives Corinn advice to tell her parents that she thinks her brother is up to something, but Corinn thinks her brother would be angry at her if she did. To this, Pooh replies: "But what would happen to him if you don't tell?". Television appearances ''Welcome to Pooh Corner In ''Welcome to Pooh Corner, Pooh is portrayed by a live actor operating a puppet suit. His voice was done by Hal Smith, who also voiced Owl. Pooh has his own song he performs called "The Right Side", originally written for Mary Poppins. He also performed a duet with Piglet called "Please and Thank-You". ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh appears as one of the main characters in the series. Pooh is often shown dealing with various conflicts involving his friends. The ending of some episodes shows Pooh recounting the day's events to Christopher Robin. A few episodes show Pooh taking up the alter ego of "The Masked Bear," an old west style cowboy, with Eeyore as his "faithful steed". The series also shows that Pooh and the gang would often visit Christopher Robin at his home, where many adventures are found. The Book of Pooh In this series, Pooh is portrayed by a bunraku-style puppet, so that the show resembles a pop-up book. Since this show was aimed towards toddlers and preschoolers, Pooh's adventures are geared more towards educating the viewer. House of Mouse In the TV series ''House of Mouse, Pooh makes numerous non-speaking cameos, usually in the background. Pooh first appears in the intro, floating to his table via a red balloon. In the episode "The Three Caballeros", Mickey mentions "I see a bear of very little brain in the audience." After this line, there is a shot of Pooh sitting at his table. Knowing Mickey is referring to him, he smiles and waves to Mickey. Mickey responds that he was just kidding and offers Pooh a pot of honey on the house (to which the scene changes to Goofy on the roof looking for him). Pooh is also seen sitting with Tigger, Piglet, Kanga and Roo during the The Ludwig Von Drake Song in "Ask Von Drake". Pooh is also seen several times in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In Mickey's House of Villains, Pooh was trapped in the kitchen along with other Disney heroes when the Disney Villains took over the club. In the episode Donald Wants to Fly, Pooh was seen flying past the receptionist desk while holding onto a balloon, similar to Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. A dish named after the stuffed bear, named "Winnie the Stew", was mentioned in "Pete's House of Villains" by Daisy Duck. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", he was seen when the Pink Elephants were released into the club by Mrs. Potts. They stole his honey pot and began drinking out of it, and one held its foot on Pooh so he couldn't retrieve it. When Timothy scared the elephants away, Pooh got the honeypot back. In "Gone Goofy", Goofy gave Pooh a "pooh-per plater" to eat. But when he took a bite of it, Pooh grows enormous (somewhat like he did in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "The Monster Frankenpooh") to which Goofy realizes he gave Pooh the wrong meal (it was supposed to be for Alice, who also experienced growing from eating certain foods) and brings it together table nearby. In “Goofy's Menu Magic", he is seen yelling at Goofy (along with Tigger and other characters) when he offers more stew. This is one of the only times he has generally expressed anger. ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh In the computer-animated series, Pooh and Tigger were part of a mystery-solving organization known as the Super Sleuths and were brought into the third dimension. In this series, Pooh and Tigger accompanied their new friend and possible owner Darby as they solved several problems throughout the Hundred Acre Woods. Whenever the solution to a problem would become overly difficult, Darby would result to Pooh's method of "Think, think, thinking". Doc McStuffins Pooh and his friends appear in a special episode of ''Doc McStuffins: Toy Hospital, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" He is first seen flying in the air over the toy hospital, hanging from a bunch of balloons. Doc and her friends try to get him down, but the wind blows him away, and through a magical waterfall that takes him and Doc to the Hundred Acre Wood. With help from Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore, Doc and her friends manage to get Pooh down, but he ends up getting a tear and loses some stuffing. Pooh is taken back to the hospital where he is stitched up by Doc. Printed media ''Kingdom Keepers Pooh appears in the series when Finn sees him walking with Piglet during his first visit to the Magic Kingdom as his DHI. Video Games [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Pooh is the main character of the Hundred Acre Wood world of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. Pooh's role is unique to the Kingdom Hearts universe, as he lives in a world within a world, whose inhabitants are blissfully unaware of the battles waged outside of their peaceful forest. He makes a brief appearance in Birth by Sleep as a Command Board character. His role in Kingdom Hearts is significantly larger. As Sora arrives in Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh is separated from the rest of his forest friends so the two journey the world, locating Owl, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore one by one. Before Sora leaves to continue finding his own friends, Pooh expresses his wish for Sora to stay, who replies that they'll always be linked through their hearts. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, a version of Pooh created from Sora's memories is found within Castle Oblivion. In Kingdom Hearts II, Heartless managed to rip pages from Hundred Acre Wood's book, inflicting amnesia to Pooh. Sora collects all the pages and repeats what he had done in the original game, reuniting Pooh with his friends. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pooh appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character in Critter Country. He assigns a few tasks to the player, including helping him find some missing honeypots and helping his friends prepare a birthday party for him. He also plays a major role in the ''Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh mini-game. At one point, Pooh finds a treasure map and asks the player to uncover the treasure (hoping it will be honey). The treasure turns out to be Christopher Robin's picture book instead yet some pages are missing. Pooh asks the player to send the book to Piglet, in hopes that he'll know what to do. Meanwhile, Piglet was busy setting up Woozle traps and Pooh is asked for advice on what should be used as bait to lure the Woozles in. Pooh suggests honey cakes and asks the player to collect them. ''Disney INFINITY Winnie the Pooh appears as a cameo in ''Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, he will give coins to the player. He will tell the player he was saving the coins for some honey. Disney Parks Pooh is a common character in the Disney theme parks and the most common in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is also usually seen with Tigger and Eeyore, and occasionally Piglet. Disneyland Resort Pooh sometimes in the Disneyland version of Fantasmic!'s finale. In the [[World of Color#World of Color:Celebrate!|2015 rendition of World of Color]], Pooh made a cameo appearance during the opening sequence, in honor of Walt Disney. Walt Disney World Resort For meet-and-greets, Pooh is often found in the Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Disney's Animal Kingdom with Tigger. In the Magic Kingdom's Once Upon a Time, Pooh stars in his own segment where he performs "Rumbly in My Tumbly" (with additional clips from "Everything is Honey"). He is later seen being harassed by the combined menace of Heffalumps, Woozles, and Pink Elephants. Pooh also has his own spell card known as "Winnie the Pooh's Honey Bees" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Tokyo Disney Resort Pooh is the star of his own dark ride titled Pooh's Hunny Hunt, located in most Tokyo Disneyland. He also appears in the park's version of Once Upon a Time. Disneyland Paris In Disneyland Paris, Pooh stars in Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too!. In the same park, Pooh takes part in Disney Magic on Parade, on his own float. Hong Kong Disneyland In the Flights of Fantasy Parade, Pooh appears as the central character from his film seen inside a honeypot hot air balloon with the face of a Heffalump. ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh is the star of his own dark ride based on the film located in most Disney Parks most notably Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. Pooh is an audio-animatronic and basically plays out the same role he did in the film. Gallery Trivia *On April 11, 2006, Pooh received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, being the 4th Disney character to receive one after Mickey Mouse, Snow White and Donald Duck. *Voice actor Sterling Holloway once said that Pooh was his favorite. *Pooh also makes a cameo in the DreamWorks animated film ''Bee Movie along with Piglet, with Disney's consent. *It is implied Christopher Robin received him on his first birthday, as, in Pooh's Grand Adventure, Christopher Robin asked if Pooh will stay in the Hundred Acre Wood, even when he's a hundred. Pooh asks "How old will I be?", and Christopher Robin answers, "Ninety-nine." *In House of Mouse, Pooh never had any lines, which is curious, as his voice actor Jim Cummings did multiple voices in the series. *He, Piglet and Roo are the only animal characters of the franchise who wear clothes. In all three cases, a shirt but no pants. *Pooh's current voice actor, Jim Cummings, also voices for Tigger. *The read-along story of his origin, The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh, only mentions Harry Coleburn buying the black bear to be named Winnie, and Christopher Robin renaming his teddy bear Edward using the name Pooh out of nowhere. It never mentions Winnie being orphaned by the hunter or the involvement of the swan Pooh. The ending only says, "that's another amazing story." *In the original book, Pooh is based on a teddy bear belonging to the writer. External links *Disney's HooZoo - Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh at Disney Character Central *Winnie the Pooh Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Playhouse Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toys Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Giants Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Musicians Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Pirates Category:Objects Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:English characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh characters Category:Live-action characters